Immortal Wolf Immortal Feelings
by YoshikoNariko
Summary: Yukai Honda who is new to the Leaf Village and when Itachi the Principle at the Shinobi Academy starts hitting on her what will the guys do about it? And what will Gaara do? And what will happen when Yukai’s secret is discovered?


YoshikoNariko: I don't own Naruto…anyway…the story is about Yukai Honda who is new to the Leaf Village and when Itachi the Principle at the Shinobi Academy starts hitting on her what will the guys do about it? And what will Gaara do? And what will happen when Yukai's secret is discovered?

Action/Adventure/Angst/Suspense(later on it gets more Angsty and more Suspense)/Comedy

".." talking

Me talking

_thinking_

action, noises, ect.

chan-refers to girls in a polite matter

Konnichiwa- good evening (try telling my friend it means 'good evening' and not 'hi'

Kun-refers to boys in a respectable matter

Arigato-thank you

Daijoubu-okay

E?-sorry refers to not hearing some one

Gomenasai-sorry refers to bumping into someone or displeasing them

Nanika atta-what's up

Nani-what

Onii-big sister (I think, tell me if it's wrong)

Sensai-wise teacher (not in Kakashi's case)

ON W/ THE STORY!

------------------------------------

Chapter One

_Metals clashed, a sword pierced a man and he fell to the ground. Ten more surrounded her but she shielded her sword and brought out her fan._

"_What are you gonna do with that useless thing?" Some men laughed at an outburst made by the captain, others cowered in fear._

"_Those who fear me are wise but die, and those who are overconfident perish as well." She stated. With that she tossed the fan killing nine, cutting one, the captain. She caught the fan and licked the blood._

"_P..please spare m…me." The captain whimpered hoarsely. She smirked and drew out her two sided staff, one side had a black cross and the other had a heart. The girl whispered a few words under her breathe ignoring the man's pleas to live. _

"_Die," With that one word she waved the staff and broke it in half, the cross covered the heart. The man looked at the symbol in horror._

"_That means you're-" The man trembled as she stared at him with cold uncaring eyes and smirked maliciously._

"_That's right," She said in a sing song voice, mockingly to the man," I'm the Immortal Wolf and time for this dog to make her final move ♥." The Wolf made her final move and the man fell to the ground, his heart had stopped._

_-----------------------------------------†---------------------------------- _

Her short ocean blue hair swept behind her, eyes covered by the shadow of her hat. She traveled through the trees and made her way to her destination. The girl through her head back and sighed, shielding her eyes from the dazzling light orb in the sky. After about five seconds she started to walk again, staring straight ahead with an expressionless face.

She came to a gate guarded by two elite shinobi's (Ninjas) one guys face gave of the impression that he didn't take crap from anybody. The other's impression said that he totally wanted to be out anywhere but here.

"Sohma, Yukai, academy shinobi, none of yours, 17 years of age." The girl called, Yukai, replied.

"I said; state your business with the hidden leaf village!" The guard raised his voice and gave her a dangerous glare, but she didn't even flinch or move.

"My business is my business alone." Dully she sighed from boredom, aching to get away from this frustration.

"I say again, tell me what your business is!" His grew louder by the second; annoyance was very clearly heard in his voice.

"Oh come on, Kuwabara, let her pass she doesn't look dangerous does she now?" The other guard spoke up finally directing this question obviously at the pissed off guard.

With one final glare at her he let her through the gates, unhappy with the decision. When Yukai got inside the village she turned her head left and right, looking for the person she was supposed to track down.

_Hmm he should be around here somewhere or they gave me the wrong location._ Her thoughts were broken as she turned her attention to a little boy that was crying hard and his mother next to him trying to calm him down. To the right was a music shop that was selling guitar like instruments from less than half the price. With a guitar type thing in hand she made her way toward the woman and child.

_No one can get me down_

_Not when you're there_

_I dissolve in your strawberry kisses_

_Your honey sweet caresses_

_My heart beats unsteadily _

_When you're near_

_Can't even breathe _

_Though the clouds of my sorrow_

_The scars of tomorrows are still there_

_I don't really care_

_Your smile makes my day_

_And I pray_

_That you'll be mine_

_And I'll be yours_

_Forever_

_Our tears will dissolve into thin air_

_Sakura blooms_

_Snowy winters_

_Summer nights_

_And Moonlit dreams_

_Nothing can compare_

_To your stare_

_Your strawberry kisses_

_I will remember_

_When winter ends spring begins_

_Rose for rose_

_Dust to dust_

_My trust is with you always_

_You'll be in my heart_

_From now and forever _

_Always_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_From this day forth _

_Now and forever_

_I don't need no money_

_No high class home_

_I only need you_

_I know you want me too_

_I'm the best thing to happen to you_

_You're the best thing to happen to me_

_Don't need no one_

_Just need your lovin'_

When she finished the little boy was smiling and laughing, the mother was also happy and relief showed on her tired face. When the song finished a crowds of people that had gathered cheered loudly for her. After everyone had departed she returned the guitar thing and started her departure too.

"Wow who was that she was pretty good?!" A outgoing pink haired girl shinobi said talking to the blond haired boy next to her.

"Yeah! Believe it!" After he replied he started to stuff beef ramen noodles in his mouth like earlier.

"Humph, whatever," A boy with spiky dark blue hair sat on the other side of the blond boy.

"Naruto! Stop stuffing your face like that it's making me sick!" The pink haired girl made a face and stood up.

"Awwww, Sakura, you're taking all my fun away!" The blond known as ,Naruto, pouted and whined at her.

"Sakura, just let him eat his ramen, he looks pretty kawaii (CUTE/PRETTY) to me." The blue haired boy smirked in Naruto's direction making Naruto choke on his food.

"Uh excuse me need some help?"

They turned to see a short ocean blue haired, green-silver blue eyed girl dressed in a tight red kimono (Japanese dress) with a black rim and has a slit up to about one inch above the knee. She also wore black leggings and gloves. Tied together with an silky black obi (sash or a belt).

"Oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself, I am Honda, Yukai ." She bowed and looked out of place. As Yukai looked at them she noticed that they must have thought she was mental or something.

"Uh…um… hi I am Sakura it is a pleasure to meet you!" Sakura jumped out of her seat and bowed.

"_WHAT THE …, WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?!" _The inner Sakura spoke as the real Sakura talked out loud to Yukai.

"This is Sasuke pointed to the raven haired boy, and this…ugh…is Naruto pointed to the blonde."

"So will you be starting the Shinobi Leaf Academy?" Sasuke looked at her up and down emotionlessly but as he said this a gang of people entered the ramen shop.

"Honda-chan, this is Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Ino-pig Ino yelled, Kakashi-sensai, Guy-sensai, Lee, what's the bug dude's name?, Gaara, Temari, Ten-Ten, and that guy that hangs out with Gaara and Temari, what's his name?." Sakura pointed and Yukai bowed to everyone.

"Konnichiwa, everyone!" Yukai smiled brightly and bowed one more time.

"Ah I have never seen a more beautiful young woman." Lee grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

"Hey what about, Sakura, Lee?" Naruto smirked and Yukai and winked.

_This means trouble. _Yukai smirked back and new what to do. Yukai slowly opened her eyes filled with fake tears and brought her hands clasped together under her chin.

"Oh I…I…didn't know…S…Sakura-chan… w…was your girlfriend, gomenasai, Sakura- onii-chan." Yukai whimpered.

"Ah it's alright, Yukai, oh do ya mind if I call you by your first name?" Sakura patted her on the back.

"Nope, now let's get to the Academy!" Yukai laughed and ran out the door but tripped over a nearby stool, she got up, dusted herself off and yelled for them to hurry up.

"She reminds me of someone," all eyes turn to Naruto as he said this.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and whispered something to him. "HEY! YOU'RE THE BAKA!!!!!" Naruto screamed and Yukai jumped up. _I think my heart rate went up. _Yukai breathed deeply and clutched where her heart was supposed to be.

"Alright lets go," Temari frowned and walked ahead beckoning Sasuke to walk with her but Ino and Sakura complained, loudly. Yukai giggled and jumped up and down but stopped when she noticed Saskue was looking at her untrustingly, he smirked and walked up to her.

"So, _Yukai-__chan_, you get a nice breeze down there I bet from wearing a kimono and not pants, right?"

At Sasuke's remark Yukai froze and looked completely horrified. "WHAT! I HAVE BREASTS NOT A _UKE! _Sas_-UKE_!" Sasuke twitched when she said that but recovered quickly. "Well those look way to fake, where did you get the breast implants, Yukai-_kun?_" Saskue smirked as Yukai got redder. "_DO THESE LOOK FAKE TO YOU!?" _Yukai demanded as she flashed them real quick and then the place got quiet. Sweatdrop "Uh guys?" Yukai looked uncertainly at them. Everyone fell backwards except Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Guy who couldn't because of the hair, he instead got a nose bleed

"Do us all a favor Yukai, never ever do that again." Sakura put her hand on Yukai's shoulder and shook her head while looking at the floor. "Okay!" Yukai said cheerfully.

------With the Hokage-----

"So the Immortal Wolf is in our presence?" The Hokage said to the shinobi with sharingan eyes.

"Yes,"He said in a deep voice. "This should be interesting."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YoshikoNariko; Review or don't worked hard but if ya don't like it s'kay i can start over! but if like 2 people vote i'll write another!!!! gets better as it goes! please help me out a little give me some ideas or scenes that you'd like to see!. YN signing out!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
